The Unexpected
by TheSpinMaster
Summary: Malachi Evans your average run-of-the-mill teenager joins his friends for the annual end of summer bash when the unexpected happens on the way home making his celebrity parents new members of a club no one wants to belong to. Come along for the journey as the Evans family weave their way through this difficult ordeal in hopes of justice being served.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **We've all placed them in some real life scenario so why not this.** **How would they** **react if someone close to them was a victim of police brutality. Yeah, that's what I said and t** **his is the story you're about to read. It will be loosely based on true events; some going on in my own city. With that being said let's start this journey.**

 **The Unexpected**

"MALACHI, ROHAN IS HERE TO CUT YOUR HAIR! MALACHI!" Josiah quickly covered his mouth as his father sprinted down the stairs, his iPhone 7 plus glued to one ear a finger in the other to block out the noise. "Whoops sorry Dad."

"Hey Uncle Sam congrats on being inducted into the NFL Hall of Fame."

"Josiah I'm on the phone. Hi Marley are you available to babysit tonight? I know it's sorta last minute. Thanks Ro." They both gave each other a high-five.

Rohan ran up the stairs to Malachi's room he sat on the couch unzipped his duffel bag laid his outfit over the couch then grabbed his barbering gear and went into the bathroom Malachi was sitting in the chair talking on the phone. "Neil there will be other parties thrown. It's not the end of the world."

"Kai I don't want to hear that shit!" Neil angrily snapped.

"I know you don't but hey man I have to go Rohan is here to cut my hair. We'll talk later, bye. Ro let me finish this then we can." Malachi quickly scarfed down his chic-fil-a, washing it down with the rest of his lemonade. "Done."

"Alright let's get down to business the usual curly hair taper." He nodded as Rohan put the white paper around his next then draped the black cape over him, next he put in the Diane Duck clips and combed his hair down.

Malachi was scrolling through Instagram liking posts and commenting when a envelope popped up in his notification bar. He dragged down the notification bar down then rolled his eyes skyward when he saw the handle.

"Seriously? Neil is asking me to buy him a ticket home said he already in the Lyft going to the airport." Malachi said raising his voice over the buzzing clippers.

"Neil wanna hang with his friends I get that but tell him to lift his ass back to wherever he at. Like you told him they'll be other parties. So, where is he at anyway?"

"At his family reunion in Virginia." "Last year I didn't get to go to the freshman party or back-to- school party because I was at my family reunion but I wasn't that ticked."

Several minutes later Rohan was done, he brushed the lose hairs off then removed the cape. Malachi got up from the chair and grabbed the broom sweeping up the hair from the floor. They had some time to burn before the party and decided to watch 'Bright' which they both ended up falling asleep on Malachi woke up to the credits scrolling up the screen and Rohan loudly snoring in the other bed.

He sat up and called out to his echo dot to get the time.

"Alexa, what time is it?"

"The time is seven thirty-one P.M."

Malachi swung his legs out the bed and stood up stretching his arms above his head. He went into the bathroom took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, when he came out the bathroom Rohan was up playing Madden. "Bathroom is all yours, Rohan."

"Ro save the game we can finish it tonight."

A half-hour later Rohan emerged fully dressed wearing camouflage shorts, black t-shirt, and all black vans. Malachi was wearing a white polo shirt, white cargo shorts, and all white converses they took each other photos then posted them to the gram. "Come on let's go Kai."

Rohan said clapping his hands together. "I can't leave yet I have to tell my parents I'm about to head out."

"Alright I'll meet you outside."

He went down the hall to his parents room and knocked on the door. "Mom, Dad I'm about to head out just wanted to say bye." He twisted the knob but the door was locked.

"Give us a second the door is locked." His father called out he heard them scurrying around then the thud of something heavy falling that made him jump. "We'll be with you in a second."  
"What was that?!" Josiah and Damaris yelled.

"I don't know something fell in Mom and Dad's room!"

He heard the click of the lock then door swung open. "The dresser fell over come on in Kai, watch your step."

"The dresser…" he mouthed stepping into his parents bedroom and over the spilled contents his eyes scanned across the room his father was only wearing boxers, his mother in a white dressing gown, the dresser was on it's side, and a wet spot that had started to dry on the wall.

"Kai you look so handsome in your white," Mercedes exclaimed she reached up and fixed his collar patting his shoulder as she did.

Sam followed Malachi's gaze to the 50 Days of Play Bondage kit sitting in the middle of the floor he immediately grabbed a pillow dropped it on the box. "Gag gift your Uncle Stevie sent your mother and I for our 19 year wedding anniversary. So you about to head out?"

Malachi nodded. "Yes sir Rohan is outside waiting my phone is charged, I have my ID, and yes "Mom I will be safe even though I'm 15-years old I'm still your baby."

"And mine too basically a 6'0, 145lb version of me with butterscotch skin, and green eyes." Sam  
noted. "Curfew is midnight so leave the party at a reasonable time to get home if you're going to be late call us."

"Will do love you Mom and Dad."

* * *

As they turned the corner to JaMarcus party they could hear the muffled music and see some of their friends and classmates walking in the same direction. They climbed the steps and enter the house, it was packed from wall to wall, the music was loud with extra bass that made the pictures on the wall vibrate. Some kids were dancing, some eating, a few posted up to the wall on lost in their phones, but everyone was having a good time.

"I just wanna rolly, rolly, rolly with a dab of ranch I already got some designer to hold up my pants…."

"Hey Sasha." Kai yelled over the music.

"Kai…" she exclaimed. Rohan watch as she ran over to give him a hug. "I saw you on Daily  
Entertainment last week you looked really cute I DVR'd the episode."

Malachi smiled and felt his face flush. "Thanks when your Mom gets her star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame you have to come correct."

"I'm taking y'all back with this one! This is for my 2000s babies! Damn that's all of y'all in this room! Anyway here we go! URSHER!" The DJ screamed into the mic. "Yeah!"

Ushers 'Yeah' blasted through the speakers as Malachi bobbed his head and sang along then the music stopped and the DJ announced, "we about to switch it up 'cause it's Friday!" Rebecca Black, Friday started playing. Once that song was spun the party was lame Rohan and Malachi went outside some friends to shoot some hoops instead.

"And Neil wanted to come back home for this 'It's Friday'! It's been two hours and I'm still I'm  
offended!" Rohan fumed.

James passed Malachi the ball he dribbled behind his back and between his legs. "Oh God the song is back playing in my head! You just had to mention it! Thanks Ro." He pulled up for the jumper hitting all net.

"At least the food is good but the music is wack." Rickey said as out the house with his second plate he sat down at the table Albert pulled his chair close as he was about to take bite of chicken. He slowly turned his head towards Albert and frowned. "Bruh seriously."

"I just want to see you enjoy your food since I can't I'm fasting."

They all burst out in hysterical laughter and continued laughing for several minutes as they finally regain composure. James threw out their garbage when he overheard the neighbor complaining.

"That music has been thumping since I got home if they don't turn that shit off in the next five minutes I'm calling the cops."

"Did he say he was calling the…?" James nodded.

Neither of them moved a muscle, Malachi could hear his own heartbeat and Rohan loud breathing

"The music isn't even that loud earlier it was I mean- "

Albert fished his phone out his pocket to check the time."It's 10:35 someone go tell JaMarcus what he said we'll call it a night 'cause I don't want anyone of us to be the next hashtag."

They filed into the house and pushed their way through the crowd the DJ's voice came over the loudspeaker as Albert made his way over to JaMarcus.

"If you got $2 in your pocket say I'm rich BITCH! AND SHOUTS OUT TO MY BOY KAI HIS DAD GOT INDUCTED INTO THE NFL HALL OF FAME! HE'S THE GOAT!"

"At least he know who is the best player of all time is because his DJ'ing was garbage." A familiar voice said from behind Malachi turned around and saw Erica she was surprised to see him. "I didn't know you were here Kai."

"Same goes for you Erica this is my friend Rohan, Rohan this Erica a friend of the family."

"Nice to meet you Erica, damn they're out of plates uh, I'll be right back." Rohan had gone off into the kitchen and returned with GladWare containers, aluminium foil, and plastic grocery bags

"one for you, you, and me hand me those donuts."

The packed some food to go and made their way outside where they waiting for their friends, they came out the house said their goodbyes and they left. Malachi and Rohan started walking down the street when he turned and saw Erica walking home alone.

"Erica why are you walking home?" Malachi ran over to her pulled out his iPhone and open up his Uber app. "You live forty minutes away let me get you an Uber."

"Thanks Kai there's no need I'm spending the weekend with my aunt and uncle so it's only a fifteen minute walk, I'm good, y'all go home." She made a shooing gesture with her hand.  
"No I can't let you walk home alone not this late we'll walk you home."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks Kai and Rohan."

They walked silently for a few minutes to the sound of the slap of their shoes against the pavement, occasional dog barks, and chirping crickets. Malachi broke the silence. "So, Erica how did you know about JaMarcus party? It was for high school kids only you're in the 8th grade."

"Nope I'm a freshman class of 2022 in the building ay!" she hit them with the dab, Rohan and Malachi looked at each other and chuckled. "I hear y'all laughing at me anyway JaMarcus was up at the school on orientation day handing out flyers."

"Oh no wonder I saw my cousin there."

"Since the both of you are upperclassmen I mean I'm already nervous enough as it is do you have any advice/pointers for the freshmen." She mentally crossed her fingers and her toes waiting for their response.

Rohan scrunched up his face and thought long and hard before answering. "What advice can we give you? Hmmm…don't look like freshmen."

"Huh?" she said.

"He means don't look nervous because we have a tradition at the school to slushie the incoming class-men."

"What the fuck? You're kidding?! They don't really do that…do they?"

Malachi wanted to say no on other hand the cat was already out of the bag she either was going to find out from them or when she's standing in the hallway in front of the student population as the icy cold colorful beverage saturates her new clothes. "No kidding last year around 30 freshmen got slushied."

"That's good to know. Did you get slushie on the first day Kai?"

His mouth relaxed into a little smile as his eyes crinkled. "No but when I joined the glee club that's when I got it. To answer your next question it happened two and a half times remember I got some of Finn's."

"Yeah my bad I was aiming and it split, oh we're here."

"Uh-huh." Erica climbed the steps and rung the doorbell her Aunt Unique opened the door.

"Hi Aunt Unique and Uncle Ryder I didn't walk home alone Kai and his friend Rohan were with me."

Unique and Ryder came out onto the porch to thank the young men for escorting her home. "Thanks Kai and Rohan for walking my niece home."

"You're welcome she said she would have been fine but we couldn't let her walk home alone. My parents wouldn't go for that."

Ryder disappeared into the house then returned with his wallet. "Let me pay you $50 each shall do."

"No sir like Kai said our parents wouldn't go for that this is what they taught us. We gotta run …Kai wait for me! Also Erica before I forget pack you a change of clothes just in case." He winked.

Suddenly Erica felt her aunt burning hole in her back she tried to block it ignore it but caved in. "A change of clothes what is that all about a change of clothes? I'm waiting Erica."

"Aunt Unique I asked Kai and Ro if they had any advice for me seeing as I'm a freshman they told me don't look nervous also bring a change of clothes because they slushie freshman."

Unique regained her composure and pulled Erica into a hug as they entered the house. "Whew! I thought it was something else. Ryder sweetheart come in the house I can lock up I'm sleepy."

Ryder watched as a black car slowly drove down the street it stopped then continued down the road. His mind was telling him get in the house yet his feet was leading him down the steps. What happened next happened so quickly that everything blurred together as a woman's scream pierced the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We get a flashback into family life before the unexpected.  
**

 **Flashback**

Sam, Mercedes and the kids were all camped out on the living room floor snuggled under blankets passing a huge bowl of popcorn between them enjoying movie night. They'd started out with a family favorite 'Dreamgirls'. After that movie ended Sam pulled up the family YouTube channel playing videos of the kids, his games highlights, and Mercedes performances.

" _Kai and Jo-Jo come here please!"_ Mercedes called out to her sons as they came into the living room. _"Stop right there, Daddy wants to record you two we have something tell you."_

" _Okay, what is it?"_ Malachi asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

" _So remember when Aunt Stacey announced that she was expecting triplets and Kai said, 'well I guess we're never gonna have a third baby 'cause that's crazy'. Well guess who is going to have a third baby."_

" _You!"_

" _Mommy is having a baby! It's already in your tummy?!"_ Josiah blurted.

" _Yes, Jo-Jo it's already in my tummy!"_

" _Jo-Jo you're going to be a big brother! Kai you're going to be a big brother again! What do you have to say about that?"_ Sam asked.

Malachi shoulders shook violently as he tried to stifle his laughter knowing what 8-year-old him was about to say. _"Oh my God seriously you guys had sex!"_

" _Yay Mommy and Daddy had sex hey! Mommy and Daddy had sex hey!"_ Josiah kept repeating as he danced around the living room singing his little ditty until he stopped and asked, " _Daddy_ w _hat's sex?"_

They all laughed as tears streamed down their cheeks Mercedes reached up and grabbed some Kleenex to wipe her eyes. "Oh that's just the cake the icing got added on Monday remember baby."

"Yeah, oh boy" Sam squeaked as he continued laughing turning red in the face.

Mercedes continued, "My phone rings it's Mrs. Holly telling me that Josiah taught the class a song, it didn't dawn on me until I heard her say, 'Josiah is leading the class around the gym in a conga line, singing 'Mommy and Daddy had sex hey'."

"I just want y'all to know that conga line was lit!" Josiah started the conga, Malachi got up and put his hands on Josiah hips, Damaris on Malachi as conga around the couch singing, "Mommy and Daddy has sex hey!"

A second wave of laughter hit Mercedes and Sam watching their kids act like pure fools. "Sam you see your kids alright Kai, Jo-Jo, Demi, let's settle down. Mommy and daddy had sex."

"Hey." The kids said in unison. A second wave of laughter hit and a few minutes they all regained their composure went on to the next video. The game winning drive replayed on the jumbo-tron as the fans thunderous roar echoed around the stadium Sam brushed his long locks from his face as players from the opposing team pushed their through the media congratulate him. Seeing himself from twenty years bought back every emotion from that game.

" _Sam, no one believed that this team do it with a rookie QB who are headed to their first Super Bowl in franchise history! What do you have to tell all of the naysayers that said you wouldn't be able to get it done?."_

" _Listen first off giving honor to my lord and savior Jesus Christ who is the head of my life. Without him I wouldn't be here through him all things are possible. He heard my prayers…"_

"You better speak that word Daddy 'cause my God today!" Damaris cheered waving her napkin like an old church mother.

" _...night after night he knew that we would get there to Miami so I could meet my future wife and mother of my children Mercedes Jones!"_

" _Uh Sam I asked you about the fans, sports analyst, and naysayers."_

" _Dick let them talk I don't pay them no mind all I know is we're going to win and I will ask Mercedes to join me at Disney World to ride the teacups!"_

" _You seem pretty confident Sam what if it doesn't happen."_

" _Oh I know for a fact it's going to happen just like I know I'm heading to Canton where the Pro football hall of fame is 21 years from now mark my words you all will be replaying this clip leading up to my induction ceremony."_

"I really wish Dick would have asked you, what was running through your mind?" Mercedes giggled as she stuffed popcorn into her mouth washing it down with tall glass of sweet tea.

Malachi locked eyes with his brother and nodded Josiah rolled up a magazine Malachi followed behind using his water bottle as the camcorder.

"Today's show is brought to you by our lone sponsor, Aaahhh my weave! And up coming next on 'I Won't Stop Until it's Trending', we'll interview my Dad where I'll ask that one deep question 'what in the world was he thinking?'"

"I won't stop until it's trending Daddy said Mommy smelled good." Damaris belts out in the tune of 'Don't Stop Believing'.

"Thank you for that fine intro Demi and Dad welcome to the show. So, Dad what was going through your mind at that very moment?"

"Thanks for having me son and to answer your question the only thing that was running through my mind was I hope Mercedes is watching but she wasn't." He said in a quiet voice as he brushed away a fake tear.

"Only reason I wasn't watching is because I was asleep when my father called and woke me out of my sleep to give me a message and I hung up on him."

Damaris hand flew over hand flew to her mouth and she let out a loud gasp. " I cannot! I cannot! You hung up on grandpa?! Did you call him back."

"Damaris baby I was overseas yes I called grandpa back he told me who Sam Evans was and to expect a call because he had given him my number even though I had a boyfriend.."

"But Mom grandpa didn't like nugget head he said y'all was in a open relationship. That's what Kai called him." Damaris said.

"Demi I said he _liked_ chicken nuggets not that his head _-_ M _-_ Mom I'm serious I didn't say that." Malachi plopped down on the floor reached under the table and got his phone.

"Better not has every time y'all do 'I Won't Stop Until it's Trending', one of y'all mention nugget...play the next video."

Josiah picked up his phone and smiled scrolling through the videos on the playlist. "It's nice to be right. Up next is mommy!"

" _And now to honor America 2x Grammy award winner and the voice of Princess Amira, Mercedes Jones! Oh say can you see! By the dawns early light…"_

"Mom was 19-years-old and Dad was 21 on the world's biggest stage I've watched this video so many times I'm always in awe. I love this part right here the screen is going to split and you'll see."

The camera zoomed in on Sam's face as a single tear slid down his cheek then split-screen to Mercedes. Damaris patted her mother's leg and then pointed at her father who was using the TV remote as his mic as he lip-synced the lyrics.

"O'er _the land of the free and the home of the brave!"_

"That's my wife! Mercedes you sang that song! Josiah hit replay y'all kids can do the echo while I sing with your mother. Oh…"

Damaris looked over at her her brothers and whispered. "Oh that's my cue to go it's way past my bedtime anyway. Mommy I'm going to bed."

"Okay I'll up there in few to give you goodnight kisses." She gathered her blanket and pillow then sprinted up the steps. Josiah had packed up his things was heading towards the stairs. "Josiah what's your excuse!"

"Uh I want to get in some late night random reading so night mom and dad."

"Mercedes you know good and well Josiah is about to jump on his PS4 and Damaris is about to" he glanced up at the wall clock it was 10:45 p.m. "well it's past her bedtime she's going to sleep. Kai what's your excuse it better be a good one."

Kai chuckled. "Dad you know I would love to do the echo, 'oh-oh-oh' for you but real talk we got some new Friendmojis and Angela just made her Bitmoji so I'm going to go ahead play on Snapchat, night."

"Night baby."

"Y'all done left me all alone!" He shouted as he helped Mercedes to her feet. She gathered the dishes and went into the kitchen Sam followed and watched as she loaded the dishwasher. "Cedes."

"Sam in the words of the great Effie White of whom I portrayed in London, 'I don't do backup'."

End Flashback

Sam smirked and raised an eyebrow then said. "You were right she doesn't do backup but Mercedes Jones-Evans does since June 5th 1999, 19 years strong and forever to go."

"I caught that and how do we always end up talking about the kids during date night when we say we aren't." He watched as his wife took her knife and fork and cut a piece of his steak and put it on her plate.

"One of us takes a left down memory lane then the other follows we stay there for awhile like Evans family movie night they're never dull and we look forward to them."

"We really do I can't wait to play the video of Kai you know the one I'm talking about 'willow'.

Over dinner they recalled the whirlwind of events the last two weeks, work, current events, some politics, upcoming family vacation, and random things. When it came time for dessert they ordered it but packed it up to take home.

Mercedes phone buzzed with a text message it was from Kai. "Kai said the party was wack he and Ro might be a few minutes late they're walking a friend home."

"Okay we should head out too."

"Thank you everything was perfect as always." She said as they walked hand in hand out the restaurant.

Sam handed the ticket to the valet as he went to retrieve their car then wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist and pulled her close. "Here he comes."

The valet got out the car, opened the door for Mercedes. "You're welcome Mrs. Jones-Evans, thank you Mr. Evans. You both have a good night."

"You do the same Thomas see you next time." Mercedes rolled up her window and put on her seat-belt as they pulled away from the restaurant. "Baby I'm so happy we could spend this time alone 'cause these last two weeks have been draining."

"Yeah from the Pro Football Hall of Fame to Hollywood then we stopped off in Nashville for the Evans family reunion interviews out the wazoo but celebrating with your wife is the cherry on top." At the third red light Sam leaned over and began kissing his wife passionately and deeply.

Mercedes opened one eye to see red tail lights swerve around them as they sped through the light light. "Mmmm baby you got people angry at us because we're sitting at the light making out like high school kids."

"It's worth it." He winked as he stole one more kiss and he pulled back. "All that that honking they aren't no farther, so how did we enjoy our evening out?"

"As always everything was perfect babe the dinner and the private screening of Thor Ragnarok. I loved the whole movie but that scene was my favorite scene was…"

"GET HELP!" They say at the same time then burst out laughing.

"That scene was touching, then hilarious, and then bad ass. He tossed Loki like a salad. Halloween is around the corner I'm going to run it by Stevie to see if he's interested in dressing up like Loki."

Somewhere behind them the distant sound of an police cars grew louder as it approached they sped sirens wailing turned onto the next block over. Following behind was an ambulance that did the same traffic came to a crawl as everyone wanted to see what was going on. As Sam and Mercedes inched closer to the block of the commotion, they saw throngs of people, police tape, and all the local new trucks.

"That's not too far from Unique and Ryder house let me call them." Mercedes dug her phone out her purse and called Unique. The phone rang three times before she answered. "Hello. Sweetie where are you guys? What? Give Ryder the phone. Hello? Hello?"

She tried calling her again this time her call went to voicemail. Then Sam pulled out his phone and called Ryder his call went right to voicemail so he left a message. He tossed his phone in the cup holder. Sam looked over at his wife she was texting Kai. "Did you call him first?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he didn't answer so I'm assuming he and Ro went over to a friends house or back to the party because neither Kai or Ro are back at the house I texted Marley."

Sam reached over and took his wife's hand as the second ambulance had pulled up beside them blocking their view. They bowed their heads in prayer it was the only thing to do in that moment. "Lord cover that family whoever they are, they're going to need you more than ever. Amen."

"Yes father cover them with your blood Jesus. Amen."

They pulled up to the house Sam turned off the car. As soon as they entered the house to see Josiah, Damaris, and Marley on the couch watching TV.

"Seriously, how are people still being catfished in this year of our Lord and savior?" Damaris questioned with an all-knowing voice.

"Right there is no reason if they can't video chat or meet you face-to face they are a dogfish." The sudden statement caught Marley off-guard she nearly choked mid swallow on her juice."I'm 12 and I know this."

"I'm 7 soon to be 8 and I know this."

"And I'm 40 and it's time for you and Damaris to be in bed. Come on say night to Marley then upstairs." Mercedes walked over to the couch took the remote from Josiah hands and turned off the TV.

The kids said goodbye then headed upstairs, Marley slipped on her flip-flops, gave an update of how their night went and Sam walked her outside to her car. "Be safe driving something happened on the block over there's a crowd of people and police."

"Oh wow we did hear around seven or eight gunshots I'll send Mrs. Evans a text to let you know that I made it home safe."

Sam entered the house to see Mercedes sitting at the island eating her dessert and watching the news. "Marley said she would text you when she gets home." She nodded as she lifted the spoon towards his mouth and he took a bite. "That's really good."

" _Looks like we'll have perfect weather this weekend in time for the state fair and back to school shopping remember tax free weekend start tomorrow I know the kids don't want to hear that but parents get out there and get those savings!"_

"You know I've always," she felt a burp rising in her throat and turns to the side to release it "excuse me, wondered how many people be out there shopping for themselves?"

Sam went over to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses, grabbed a bottle of wine from the wine cooler and poured two identical glasses. "None unless they're buying shoes. Maybe it was an oversight but they didn't mention our back to school drive. We got backpacks, pens, pencils, folders, glue stick, notebooks, rulers you name it! Here you go babe."

"They'll probably do it after the break, thanks baby." Mercedes took a sip of her wine and set it down. "Me and the kids after breakfast will head out to Walmart and the mall to do our back to school shopping."

"Me, your brother Mike, along with the volunteers will be at the center setting up for Saturday. Here we go." Sam picked up the remote control and turned up the volume.

" _We forgot to mention the 18th annual Samcedes Back to School Drive will be held this Saturday at the Evans Center from noon until six o'clock. You'll be out there volunteering, right DeVante?"_

" _Yes, this will be my 5th year so come on out meet me and of course Sam and Mercedes they're an amazing couple and awesome family. Okay looks like we have an update to the breaking news story we bought to you at the top of the hour. Rodney looks like they moved you back."_

" _They did we are now in the designated media area which they put in place no more than ten minutes ago."_

" _Alright Rodney tell us what you know."_

 _"DeVante it's been confirmed a police shooting they're not telling us much of anything but what we do know that there are two victims one is deceased the other is on the way to Grady that victim condition at the moment we do not know."_

" _Rodney have you talked to any of the people in the crowd? If so what are they saying?"_

" _I talked to one young man he told me that both of the victims are his best friends since kindergarten and last time he saw them was at a end of summer party. That's all I have right now sending it back to you and Sophia in the studio."_

He felt the muscle in his jaw twitch as he watched Mercedes check the family group message and Malachi still hadn't responded to his mother text. "I have a gut feeling they're talking about Kai and Ro."

"No, no, no, no don't say that. Kai and Ro are fine, Sam. They're fine they should be walking through the door any moment. They're both respectful young men and we had the talk with Kai." Mercedes gulped choking back her tears.

"Even having the talk still doesn't guarantee his safety and that's the sad part. I know you're expecting the best so am I but I think we should also prepare for the worst."

Sam brushed the hair from Mercedes face and planted a kiss on her tear stained cheek as she called Kai's phone but it kept going straight to voicemail. She listened to his greeting: _"Do people really still use these? Anyway it's your boy Kai don't leave me a voice message unless you birthed me or my parents. Love you."_

"M-Malachi pick up your phone something terrible happened tonight and I need you to call your mother and tell me that you're safe, okay. Please call me okay Kai please don't let the news I'm hearing be you."

The doorbell began ringing frantically. Sam went and answered the door and standing there was Unique and Ryder, they both looked like they had been through the wringer. Their eyes were red and swollen and they both looked devastated. He turned to see Mercedes a few steps behind him holding onto the arm of the chair. They stepped inside Ryder closed the door and Sam went over to where Mercedes was she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Malachi and Rohan got shot but," his voice cracked as his eyes teared up. "M-Malachi didn't make it."

Mercedes let out a loud scream as she slumped to the floor. Sam got down onto his knees and cradled her into his arms as tears began stinging his eyes blurring everything around him. "My baby is dead!" She cried through her sobs.

Sam phone started ringing. Ryder grabbed his phone off the counter flashing on the caller-ID was unknown caller he answered putting the call on speakerphone. " _Hi Sam this is Arthur from Celeb Craze word on the street is that your son is dead. This has never happened before I mean not to a celebrity's child sorry for your loss but I want to be the first one to get a comment on the death of your son."_

"My son is dead and you want a damn statement to be the first one to report this shit! Man fuck you!" Sam barked in an enraged tone.

"Sam! Sam! Don't! No!" Ryder shouted.

He got up from the floor as Unique came over to comfort Mercedes. He snatched the phone from Ryder's hands and threw it across the room it bounced off the counter, into the two wine glasses spraying wine and shards everywhere then crashed to the floor. Ryder walked up to Sam put his arm around his shoulder and he broke down sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WAKANDA FOREVER! LET'S GO!  
**

Santana sat in her son's dimly lit hospital room, burning the night oil as ' N3 Tonight' hosted by Dean King played quietly in the background. In the three days that had passed since the tragedy, she spent most of her time declining interviews from the media, and caring for her son. She glanced up from her work and felt a pang of sadness as photographs and video of Malachi from the party and other pictures from his social media accounts flash across the screen, his photos showed a vibrant young man with endless possibilities until the last photos slid by of Malachi wearing a scowl and holding up his hands in what appeared to be gang signs.

" _Thank you for joining us, tonight we're talking about Malachi Evans: the unarmed 15-year-old who was killed by an off-duty officer while he was walking home with his friend from a party. He also happens to be the son of Hall of Famer Sam Evans, and 18 time Grammy winner music extraordinaire Mercedes Jones. Today the community of Reedsview, officials held a press conference. This is what they said:"_

" _On my behalf I want to extend my personal condolences to the Evans Family for the loss of their son. It's always difficult for me during these times because there is nothing I can say that's adequate enough to ease their pain and suffering."_

As he finished his statement questions from journalists started asking questions. The mayor points at one person. They ask:

" _Chief can you explain to the people why he wasn't tazed or shot in the leg. Can you make clear why he was shot multiple times?"_

" _I really can't get in those decisions we're still investigating still doing ground work then the officer will tell us during his interview exactly what he perceived at that moment."_ (The screen transitions back to Dean and he introduces the next segment)

" _On my panel tonight I have Jefferson Snow, Abdullah Little, Alyssa Ward, and Samara Boyd. Welcome all, you heard from the mayor and the police chief, it's been three days, and the officers have yet to make a formal statement. Jefferson why the delay?"_

"Here comes Jefferson with some lame ass response." Santana sniffed.

" _They want to do everything correct by taking their time to work this investigation. Of course it's going to be a high-profiled case seeing as who he is but they aren't going to rush anything and screw this up that's why the delay."_

There was a knock at the door, and before she could fix her mouth to say 'come in' the nurse and the oncoming nurse were already in the room. They pumped hand sanitizer onto their palms and rubbed their hands then made their way over to Rohan's bed. Santana muted the television as she was introduced to the new nurse who would care for her son over night.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, I see Rohan is still asleep. I'm going home, but this is Hannah she's going to be Rohan's nurse tonight." Hannah went over to the whiteboard and updated it with her information.

Franklin bought Hannah up to speed on Rohan's condition and treatment. She assessed the room, the equipment, then went over the review with Santana, and answered any questions she had. "Also me and Diane will be coming in doing hourly rounds. Okay, I'll be back with that printout for you."

"Okay have a good night Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Nurse Franklin said as they left the room.

"You too Franklin thank you for all your help today." Santana adjusted the covers around Rohan and lightly kissed the top of his curly brown head. He was hooked up to an IV, a central line, and had a tube coming out his abdomen, she sat down in the leather chair, staring at the TV, not watching just thinking back to the moment she got the call. The nurse returned with the printout, and after she left, Santana turned up the volume and resumed watching her show.

" _Yeah I was going to say that the officer himself said he saw Malachee pull out something from his pocket which he believed looked like a gun so stop it with that unarmed crap."_

 _"Keyword is 'believed', besides the only footage we have is the from the responding officer. Also remember the officer was off-duty so there is no body camera footage from him all we have to go on his word and the lone witness. Can't go on Malachi's word because his voice has been silenced."_ Abdullah responded.

" _He left a party of a bunch of high-school kids so we don't know the crowd he hung out with! He could have gotten a gun from somebody at the party, or he could have been under the influence of some kind of substance."_

Santana brows bumped into a scowl. "Here goes Jefferson _again_ slinging that good ol' BS. I know someone in 'Anywhere USA' agrees with him."

" _Two of us on this panel knows the Evans family and I've been around Kai many of times. I can safely say that Kai had no interest whatsoever in guns and drugs."_ Samara chided.

" _Maybe he had a change of heart. You know with peer-pressure these days, kids are easily influenced-"_

 _"A change of heart?! Wow!"_

Alyssa cut him off raising her voice. _"Excuse you! I'm not going to let Jefferson spew his foolishness. Right blame the victim, it's always the victim's fault for why they end up dead."_

" _The autopsy isn't done yet. I heard that the Evans family will be having a private autopsy done, and the other officer was right there, so I don't know where you're getting that information Jefferson."_ Dean added.

" _Malachi Evans should have been home in the bed. Why was he out at that ungodly hour anyway? Only people out at that time are people up to no good. He's 15-years-old, I can't believe his parents let him be out at random hours of the night."_

Santana leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair and resting her head in her hand, her lips quivering with anger, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Here is the print out you asked for Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Hannah sat the paper on top of her laptop then turned her attention to the TV shaking her head. "I don't know why NNN always has him on the panel of guests. He makes the most idiotic comments."

" _Really Jefferson, random hours of the night? He was walking home from a party. Last time I heard, it wasn't a crime for a 15-year old boy to be walking home with his friend. And-"_

" _Still should have been going home he…"_

" _Ah-ah no! Reclaiming my time! I didn't interrupt you, you're going to let me speak. There are countless teens who are out that late on a Friday night walking home and doing other random things yet they got home safe to their parents. Why is it that Kai didn't get home safely to his parents?"_ Samara argued in a taut voice.

" _The better question is why was he 30 minutes away from his house when he lived 15 minutes away from location of the party."_

 _"Could it have been he was walking someone home from the party? We would know these things if the Reedesview Police would not be so hush hush!"_

" _They aren't being hush-hush Abdullah they're following protocol and Malachi disobeyed authority that's why this happened to him."_

 _"According to protocol it doesn't take days to take a formal statement! The coverup begins!"_ Abdullah seethed.

 _"Jeff...Abud...Jeff you know what turn off their mics."_

"I'm his queen to be to quench his royal fire! Hannah sang in a low voice. "I'm free from infection to be used at his discretion! I'm moving to Wakanda by way of Zamunda."

Santana was startled by the fact that the nurse was still in the room as she broke out in song she turned away turning away while Hannah finished singing. "Thank you for the laugh it's been rough these last three days I don't have a tear left in me."

"You're welcome! I try to bring some humor to my patients and their families because it hurts to be on your side and the side of the Evans family, do you know them?" Santana nodded. "Give them my condolences. Anything Diane can bring you when she comes to do rounds in the next half hour?"

"Ice chips, water, and some juice would be good. Thank you." she resumed watching her show: the members of the panel were in a fiery debate talking over one another that no one could get their thoughts heard.

" _Okay, okay, okay let's not talk over one another Abdullah you were about to say something."_

" _Yeah, Dean this is where Jefferson and his level of intelligence and reasoning powers show their under-development. Disobeyed? I know Sam he's a personal friend of mine, he has had the talk with his sons Malachi and Josiah, so go ahead and miss me with that BS."_

" _What I said is not BS. He probably mouthed off to him and you aren't supposed to do that. He did that to himself."_

" _Mouthing off to police isn't a crime and doesn't warrant a damn bullet or bullets for all we know Malachi could have been respectful!"_

Santana reached through the bars of the hospital bed and grabbed Rohan's hand. As she gave it a squeeze he squeezed back lightly. She rose from her chair beside the bed, Rohan was staring at the television as tears rolled down his cheek soaking into his pillow. "M-Mom that's not how any of that happened."

"I know baby they're just doing what they get paid to do which is talk." She soothed with concerned etched on her face as she wiped his tears.

" _Seriously Jeff…"_

" _Abudullah, hold onto that when we come back I'll let you start. More after the break."_

Santana noticed Rohan grimace in pain, so she put the morphine drip button in his hand she watched him punch the button a couple times. "Only you know what happened that night not them."

"It happened so quick all I remember is flashes, being handcuffed and blacking out I thought I saw Miss Unique and Mr. Ryder there but I don't know."

" _And we're back I'm going to send it out to our NNN reporter Joey Tucker who is live on the scene. Joey take it away."_

" _The crowd out here is peaceful, they've been comforting one another, as you can see the memorial has grown quickly over these three days, there's candles, balloons, flowers, photos, teddy bears, messages for Kai and the Evans family. If you can zoom in this card says, 'I love you Kai', 'Fly high Kai', this one reads 'thank you for sitting with me at lunch when no one else would', and other heartfelt messages."_

" _Thanks Joe I want to end tonight's show a little different. Earlier today I got to visit with the McKinley High glee club, Kai was a member they sang this song in remembrance of Malachi Samuel Evans, rest in power young man. Good night everyone."_

Tears spilled from Santana eyes the intro to 'Seasons of Love', started playing, the lights lifted in the auditorium revealing each glee club member dressed in black standing on stage.

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnight's, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

* * *

 _How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love, seasons of love, seasons of love_

Josiah, Damaris, and the rest of the family were in the living watching the DVR of McKinley glee club performance last night on 3N Tonight. Damaris laid her head on her brother's shoulder crying. He pulled out some tissue from his pocket and wiped her tears he then put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

 _Remember the love, remember the love, measure in love, measure, measure your life in love, seasons of love, seasons of love_

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for those kids to sing and not cry. You can see the pain in their eyes and it breaks my heart." Mary took a tissue and blew into it.

"They all look like they are about to burst out crying." Gregory said as Demi got up from the floor and she climbed into her Uncle Ace's lap. "Kai loved 'Seasons of Love', he sang it last year at the glee club Christmas concert."

The doorbell rang. Mercedes mother Karen headed the door. She looked through the peephole to see Santana standing there holding two bags she opened the door and stepped back Santana sat the bags on the floor.

"Hi sweetie. Okay. Stevie, Ace, and Andrew come help Santana bring in the food she bought us Chick-Fil-A, Pattie pies, and some juice. AJ you take these bags to the kitchen thank you."

Stevie, Timothy, and Ace came in the house each carrying two trays. Santana followed behind with one that Dwight took from her hands and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mr. Dwight!" They exchanged hugs and small talk for a few minutes as Dwight asked about Brittany and their son. "She's with him at the hospital he's okay."

"Aunt Santana Jojo and I made Rohan 'Get Well', cards they upstairs in my room I'll give them to you before you leave." Demaris shared as she gave her another hug and Josiah did as well.

"Santana thank you for bringing us lunch because what the neighbor next door provided ain't good for consumption **.** It's some kind of chicken with rice slathered all over it. And some brown stuff in a coleslaw container and a bag of Reese's." Stevie said with a mouthful of chicken tenders.

"Stevie eat in the kitchen or dining room! Sam and Mercedes are in the sitting room you can go ahead back." Mary said.

With each step bringing Santana closer to the sitting room, she realized this would be the first time she will see Sam and Mercedes since the shooting. She peeked in Sam and Mercedes were sitting on the couch holding hands looking through the family photo albums were on the table in front of them and next to the albums were a stack of photos. Mercedes eyes were red and puffy from all the days she'd been crying. Sam eyes were sunken and puffy with bags under them. He looked drained and tired. Mercedes pulled a photo out of its slot and handed it to Sam.

"Kai's very first day of school remember how when we went to go pick him up the teacher told us he told them a story about his dog. We didn't own a dog him and his imagination." She paused and gave a sad smile as Sam placed the photo to the side.

Santana cleared her throat and they looked up as she walked into the room. They met in the middle of the room she pulled Mercedes into her embrace and started crying. They stood there hugging for a few good minutes until she released her embrace. Tears ran down Sam face as they embraced she patted his back and she pulled back. They all sat down and began talking.

"The glee club performance on N3 Tonight it was very beautiful I was in a puddle of tears as soon as I heard the intro." Mercedes picked up the box of Kleenex and tossed it in the trash.

Sam emerged from the bathroom with a fresh box of tissue he ripped open the top and sat it on the table. "I held it together until Kai's photo of him in his varsity jacket was shown. So, how is Rohan doing?" Sam asked.

"He's doing well um, he's expected to make a full recovery the doctor expects for him to be discharged in the next five to seven days."

"We're glad to hear that because we didn't hear anything after we ran into you and Brittany at the hospital."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Me and Brittany thought that it was best to give you and Mercedes some time to process this and not have to worry about Rohan, since we were doing that enough. So, how are you two doing _today_?"

Sam took a deep breath and looked over at his wife; Mercedes patted his knee gently. It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts and began to speak slowly. "We're a little bit better than yesterday. Mercedes and I actually got up this morning and uh made breakfast for the family."

"It felt good for a moment to not feel the pain and to feel 'normal' then I was about to yell to tell him…" her gaze shifted from Santana to the pictures on the table Sam gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she sighed.

"I'm happy that you had that tiny piece of normal well listen you don't have to worry about lunch I bought enough Chick-Fil-A to last until dinner."

Sam uttered something incoherent under his breath while Mercedes let out huge sigh of relief. "Thank you because the neighbors are taking turns providing us dinner and it was Ms. Stella turn and God bless her, her heart was in the right place but the dish she sent us wasn't."

"Yeah it wasn't."

Santana got up from her seat and went to look out the window. The security guard was removing a guy with a camera around his neck from a tree. "This is totally out of hand! Do I need to call up the Adjacent boys? Actually that kind of security might make it worse. But anyway, how soon did they show up? And how did you tell the kids?"

"The police came to inform us about Kai and uh, I asked if his mother and I could see him, they said he was at the hospital and it would be okay. Before we left I went to Jojo and Demi rooms and removed all of their smart devices because we did not want them to read about it on social media and hear it first from their friends. When I got Jojo's phone he had over fifty text messages saying, 'have you heard, 'is Kai really dead', 'I'm sorry for your loss', 'Bro say it's not true', 'Don't look at the news'," Sam paused as tears welled up in his eyes. "'K-Kai is lying in the middle of the street'."

"Whew!" Santana pulled some Kleenex from the tissue box in front of her she dabbed her eyes then blew her nose.

He took a sip of water and cleared this throat. "And more text messages were coming in. I put their devices in my office safe, Ryder drove us to the hospital Unique stayed back with the kids. As we pull out the driveway there's a car behind us, it was them. Fast forward we arrive at the hospital, Ryder drops us off at the emergency room entrance, I help Mercedes out the truck as we're walking nothing but flashes."

"They are so ruthless you'd think in grief they'd step back."

"They don't care about that." Mercedes uttered. "All they want is the perfect picture of me and my husband in mourning while we go identify our sons body."

"Once inside they take us to where he is and um...one of the aids told us it's an open investigation we can't touch him." Mercedes starts crying again Sam puts his arm around her. "I take Mercedes hand we walk in the room he's on the gurney like he's sleeping, Mercedes let go of my hand she kisses him she's crying, I kiss him too rub his head and aid was like, 'we said you can't touch him'. I gave him one of the dirtiest of the dirtiest of looks and he backed off, we talked to him, I told him, 'I was suppose to protect you'. We leave and of course more flashes questions being shouted out us we get back in the truck and then Mercedes phone rings…"

 **Flashback**

A flood of tears blurred her vision as she looked at her cell phone screen as it went black for a few seconds then lit back up. Her mother was calling again Mercedes thought about not answering but her mother would only call back. Her hand trembled as she swiped to answer and slowly put the phone to her ear.

"Hi Mom. How is everything?" She sniffled.

"Baby everything right now is in a state of confusion we got a call from some guy at Celebrity Craze who told us Malachi is dead." Mercedes heart dropped into her stomach as those words came out her mother's mouth. "…Mercedes. Is it true? Gregory I don't hear her."

Through the phone he heard shuffling sounds, creaking of steps, and television in the background. "Listen that Arthur guy has your mother all upset. Baby girl you still there?"

"Yeah Dad she's still here hold on right quick." Sam put the call on mute he wrapped his arms around Mercedes and held her tight as she cried. "That motherfucker called Mercedes parents!"

"If he called her parents you know that he called yours too. I can't believe that-that is totally uncalled for. Oooh I'm heated. Unique's calling me, yeah babe you won't believe…"

Sam called his parents from Mercedes phone they picked up on the first ring. "Hi Mercedes we were just about to call you."

"Dad it's me um…did someone call you and Mom from Celeb Craze?" Each second felt like eternity as he held his breath waiting for his father's response.

"Hi son yeah someone did contact us from Celeb Craze his name was Arthur he told us Kai was dead your mother is praying that isn't true."

He removed the phone from his ear and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out then he put the call on mute. Sam went from sadness to rage as he blasted out a scream rising from the pit of his stomach that he started to shake.

"Calm down Sam." Mercedes whispered. "We're both upset that he called our parents but screaming isn't going to help."

Slowly his breathing started to normalize and his heart rate slow down he inhaled a shaky breath. "Mercedes I know but this isn't how we wanted to tell our parents nor the place."

"But it's going to have to be it. Merge the calls." She cried.

"Alright hey Dad I'm back I have Mercedes parents are on the other line so I'm going to merge the calls Dad Jones you still there, okay I have my parents on the call." They exchanged greetings.

"...yeah you too I know I mean Sam called us because we were about to call him that Arthur guy has Mary upset. How about Karen?"

"Karen is too she's been pacing the floor in prayer since he called. I checked the WJC and they don't have nothing and I don't fool with twitter."

Sam took a deep breath and swallowed hard the cold tears begin to fall as he started to speak. "Mom and Dad Kai was shot and killed tonight by an off duty officer on his way home from a party."

He heard nothing but the cries of his mother and Mercedes mother. Dwight cleared his throat and spoke in a hushed tone. "Your mother and I are booking a flight we'll be there in the next few hours."

"Same for us see you in a few. Bye. We love you."

* * *

Damaris climbed out of bed to use the bathroom before making her way back to her room she stopped off at Kai's room. She knocked softly. There was no answer, she opened the door and his room was just how he left it. She jumped when she felt someone come behind her she turned around and to see her brother standing there.

"You scared me Jojo! I'm nervous Kai is not home remember those gunshots we heard. You don't think?"

"No," he said firmly. "Kai's okay he's probably spending the night at Aunt Tana and Aunt Brittany house come into my room and we'll call him. It's late but he always sleeps with his ringer on low when he's away. " Jojo flicked on the light his eyes flew out his head when he saw the empty spot on his night stand. "My phone is gone!"

Damaris got down on her knees to have a look under the bed. Josiah was yanking the linen and pillows off his bed tossing them across the room he then lifted up the up the mattress. "It's not under the bed."

He picked up the remote and pointed it at the television nothing happened he went to checked the wall socket and the cord was gone. Josiah surveyed his room and realized somethings were missing. "Okay the cord to my TV is gone, my echo dot is gone, so is my iPad, and laptop."

"Since your stuff is missing we can go to my room and FaceTime him. I still have my stuff."

They ran to her room to found all her smart devices were gone too. "Josiah! Josiah!" Damaris said, waving her hands in front of his face as he sat on the edge of her bed lost in his thoughts. "Josiah!" she shouted causing him to jump.

"I'm sorry Demi I blacked out. Your electronics are gone too." He chewed his lip nervously. "I'm not thinking that okay. Something is going on I do know that much."

"You think someone broke into our house?"

"No, we would have heard that loud alarm and the cops would have been here. Let's go see if Kai has all of his electronics before we go downstairs to ask Mom and Dad what is going on?"

They went to Kai's room to find his devices too were gone. "Jojo we can't call Kai to see if he's okay because those gunshots were him! I know it!" she cried falling to her knees.

Josiah got down on the floor and pulled Damaris onto his lap rocking her side to side. "I know those gunshots scared you. I can't lie they scared me too but those gunshots weren't Kai, okay. Kai is safe. Alright I don't want those bad thoughts in your head, okay. Look at me at me and repeat this, 'Kai is okay'."

She pulled back and wiped her face with his sleeve then looked him in the eye and said. "K-Kai is okay. Kai is okay."

He helped her off the floor and they hurried downstairs to find Ms. Unique sitting on the couch on the phone talking in a hushed tone. They walked over and Unique looked up and forced a smile. "...yeah I got to go Kurt. I'll call you later today. Bye."

"What are you doing here? Where is Mom and Dad?"

"Your parents had to step out for a few hours so I came over to keep a watch over the house and you two. What are you babies doing up?"

"Bathroom break." Josiah said. "Um..Ms. Unique here is the truth we're worried about Kai. Earlier tonight we heard gunshots and uh Kai's not home also our electronics are missing but that's not important thing. I want to know can I use your phone to call Kai. Please."

Sam cleared his throat to draw their attention Damaris and Josiah rushed over to their parents and started hugging them. "Ryder let's go into the other room and give Sam, Mercedes, and the kids some privacy."

Ryder nodded as he and Unique disappeared upstairs. Sam led his family over to the sofa, he sat first and Damaris climbed onto his lap and Josiah sat in the middle of them. "We forgot to tell you about the gunshots."

"It's okay Jojo, Marley told us. Your father took your phone and electronics you'll get them back at some point but not tonight."

"I'm fine with that. Where is Kai?" Josiah questioned.

Sam reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek. He tried to blink the tears away but they spilled down his cheek. "Josiah and Damaris this is hard for Daddy and Mommy to tell you this but Kai isn't coming home. He was shot and killed tonight."

Damaris instantly started crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. "IT WAS HIM JOSIAH! IT WAS HIM!"

Josiah leaned his head on his mother chest and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a heads up before reading Noah is a character in my story and he's making his appearance in this chapter. This was already planned and not some idea tossed in at the last minute.  
**

 **Flashback  
**

A tall white guy was running down the sidewalk at full speed screaming at the top of his lungs. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HE SHOT THEM! HE SHOT THEM! UNIQUE CALL THE POLICE! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!

"I'M ON THE PHONE…POLICE AND EMS TWO BOYS JUST GOT SHOT, THEY WERE ON THEIR WAY HOME HURRY! I DON'T KNOW JUST GET HERE!"

"MALACHI AND ROHAN HOLD ON! HELP IS ON THE WAY! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT! JUST LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!" Ryder repeated. "LISTEN TO MY VOICE!"

"Help is right there!" an onlooker points to the off-duty policeman, "He's a cop I know. He pulled me over last week for not wearing a seat belt when I was wearing one."

His ears were ringing, his heart was racing fast like a stampede of horses at the Preakness Stakes, a bead of sweat slid down his cheek, he lowered his head down wiping it away with his shoulder. He turned, walked back to his car, got in, grabbed his phone from the cup holder, and scrolled through his contacts until he came across the name wanted.

He tapped the green icon and lifted the phone to his ear he could hear the sirens blaring in the background. "Kolton I need your help. Can you come to-"

"We're responding to shots fired in the 1400 block of Oxford Court. Can't talk bye!" He hung up before he could say anything else.

"That's why I was calling." He tossed his phone into the cup holder then pulled down the visor and flipped open the mirror. He looked pretty much the same despite a small scratch above his eye and a dull red mark on his cheek.

The police cruiser sped down the block from the opposite direction with lights flashing but no sirens blaring or flashing lights coming to a stop in the middle of the street. Within seconds another police cruiser parked behind them. The officers stepped out with their weapons drawn, two of them slowly approached, and put the two motionless bodies lying in the middle of the street in handcuffs. One of the officers came over and whispered to Kolton, pointing towards the car, he turned around and nodded.

Kolton approached the driver's side, he cupped his hands, and peered through the heavily tinted windows. He tapped on the window with his knuckles. "If anyone is in this car I'm going to need to ask you some questions. Would you mind stepping out the car?"

"Kolton it's me!" he said letting down the window.

Kolton relaxed his stance recognizing who it was he motioned for the other officer to come over. "Dalton, it's Puckerman."

Slipping his service weapon back into its holster Dalton walked over to the passenger side, he looked down at the seat then looked over at Kolton locking eyes. "Here is the reason why he called you. So, what are we going to do?"

"Santino and Max cordon off the scene! Start from down there and bring up to to this light pole!" Kolton shouted.

"We were just about to do that!" Santino said.

Max popped the trunk and grabbed the yellow crime scene tape. He and Santino walked down the street and started marking off the scene. "Okay now that they're earshot away what is your plan?"

"The usual, I'm going to put Puck in my cruiser, Eddie and you, 'cause he just pulled up are going to wait at least 10 minutes then start rendering first aid while I get Puck's side of the story if each are vanilla you know what to do. Come on Puck let's go."

Puck pushed opened the car door and stepped out, he put his head down not wanting to make eye contact with the few spectators that began congregating on their neighbors lawns. When they arrived at the cruiser he opened the back passenger door, Kolton reached around and pushed it shut.

"You _really_ want me to sit up front?" Puck quizzed Kolton to make sure he understood correctly.

"Of course get in!" Kolton said as he went around to the driver's side and got in. "How are you feeling?"

"Not okay. Kolton I _really_ think it's a bad idea for me sitting in the front seatand still be on the scene. I prefer to…"

While Puck was talking, Kolton zoned out missing everything he said. He nudged him with his elbow. "You finally finished? Anyway you're going to be fine, I got this. Tell me what the hell happened once we're done, you can take my car I'll get one of the other officers to take you to the hospital."

Puck leaned forward to watch Eddie and Dalton rummaging through the two boys pockets. Dalton gave the sign, Kolton nodded; he reached over and popped open the glove compartment taking out a plastic grocery bag sitting it in Puck's' lap. Putting on latex gloves he started searching through the bag.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions you like this Puck one or this one?" He asked holding up the both items. "This one? Okay, put this bag back in the glove compartment."

Kolton let down his window and Eddie came over to get the item. "Both are vanilla the one in white before before he died said, 'why did he shoot me I was on my way home' **,** the other one is still alive."

"He just died." He nodded. "Damn maybe we could have saved him if we acted sooner. That's the one he won't know and neither will the other guy."

"Alright, Puck don't look so nervous everything is going to be fine."

"I'm not nervous man," he said with a forced smile. "I'm straight you and you're right everything will be fine 'cause I got the best friends on the force."

Eddie reached over to give him a high-five. "Damn straight!"

He backed away from the car and they watched him closely as he knelt beside the body Puck turned away instead of watching. "Alright so tell me how it happened so I can get you way from here."

He laid his head back against the headrest replaying the events over in his mind and began sharing the details of what happened. "I turned on to the block and I see these two guys running. So I speed down the block to get in front of them as they walked by the one in white turned around and made direct eye contact with me, words were exchanged one thing led to the next, and I'm pulling out my weapon. I don't know how many shots I fired."

"Puck you did the right thing and don't ever question yourself, okay. You are free to leave I suggest you go to the hospital first and then go to the station."

"Yeah, my face hurts some okay I'll see you there. Dalton come with me!" Puck ran to his car, jumped in, and started it. Dalton ran over and jumped into the passenger side, slammed the car in gear and drove away from the scene.

Erica bolted off down the street just as two ambulances turned on to the block. The crowd had tripled in size. She weaved her way through the onlookers some of them were talking among themselves or on their phones, taking pictures, videos, others were yelling out to the police.

"That's straight bullshit man! Them boys weren't doing anything wrong! I know I was on my porch I seen it all go down!"

"I was watching from my window! He just killed him period there was no trying to protect himself or nothing. I called the news so they can bring the ass on down here!"

When she got to the front of the barrier the EMTs had loaded the body into the ambulance and tore away as the sirens wailed. She turned her head, right in front of her laid Malachi's motionless body with the bag of food he was carrying beside him.

"It's Kai." she whispered tears brimming in her eyes. "Cover up his body! Sam and Mercedes are going to be so heartbroken!"

An officer walking by stopped dead in his tracks, he looked over at curiously at the crowd, he walked up to the barrier scanning the people around him, he pointed at a young lady and motioned her to come forward. She glared at him and rolled her eyes angrily. "What do you want?"

"I didn't ask for all of that all attitude so you can put that to the side, I couldn't help from overhearing something. Did someone say that, 'Sam and Mercedes are going to be so devastated'?"

She waited awhile before answering. "Yeah, I think I heard someone say that."

"Are they talking about the Hall of Famer and the recording artist who just got her star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame?" The people in that area were turning their heads between them like they were watching a ping pong match.

"They're the only Sam and Mercedes I know who has those accolades under their names. Unless there is another power couple that I don't know of."

"Help me understand the Sam and Mercedes connection. Why would the care about that thug?" he said with smug smile plastered across his face.

"Because the boy whose body is uncovered, whose blood is slithering down the street, and seeping into the concrete he is the son of Sam and Mercedes, y'all fucked up before but y'all really fucked up now."

 **Present...**

Puck sat there in a daze flipping through channel after channel. Nothing could hold his attention. He flipped back to 3N news they were talking about Malachi Evans and the officer that killed him. His son hamster bumped into his foot he turned, Klaue around in the right direction he rolled out the room. The doorbell rang, he heard his wife greet someone and invite that person in.

"Nice of you to come by, he's been glued to the television since the shooting." She turns her head to speak louder, "Puck baby Kolton came to visit you." He stared at her for a few seconds then turned his attention back to the television. "Well I'm going to leave you two alone yell if you need anything."

"Thanks I got him Quinn." He reached for her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Kolton walked around the NFL themed man cave looking at the pictures that lined the walls to the memorabilia on the mantle. Everything was Sam Evans signed footballs, photographs, jerseys, helmets, and cleats he even had a few pictures taken with him.

"Puck you need to remove all this Sam Evans shit either sell it or donate it to goodwill including the jersey you're wearing. And stop watching the news!"

When the segment ended it went to commercial he muted the TV and said, "I can't! I can't believe I shot and killed my favorite player son! He was an honor student, was in glee club, played football, volunteered at the homeless shelter every other weekend. He was a good kid."

"See that's what they want you to believe got you feeling sorry for the him." He snatched the remote out his hand. "Listen to what Real News has to say and you'll be talking a different tune."

" _These people are out here marching holding up signs saying,'Justice for Malachi', they don't know who he was. They should be marching for the officer who made Reedsview safer…"_

He placed his hand on the back of the chair and leaned down with his face uncomfortably close to Puck's face. "You heard that, he was a thug not some clean cut teen they are portraying him to be. Stop feeling sorry for him Noah and get your shit together! Tomorrow they're going to get your statement so we need to go over it. "

* * *

" _I don't care who his parents are they did a terrible job of raising that boy. They didn't raise him to respect authority! If they had he'd be alive today! All he had to do was comply. Let's face it Malachi was a thug! Look at this picture of him with other thugs throwing up gang signs."_

"It's not a gang sign!" Ace hollered at the TV. "Stevie you know Kai has been throwing up my fraternity since the age of two."

"And mine too these people on RNC are so ill informed it would make them sick to be informed." Stevie glanced over his shoulder and watched Sam rip out a piece of paper from his spiral notebook balling it up and tossing it in the trash.

"Facts. They just want to hear themselves talking don't have to make no sense. You know what bothers me Stevie?

Stevie shook his head. "No, care to tell me."

"How they always blame the victim. You heard old man Jeff. Said, 'all he had to do was comply', maybe Kai did we don't know which pisses me the fuck off!"

"Ace calm down man relax we don't need a repeat of last night." Stevie said calmly.

"I CAN'T! THERE IS NO BODY CAMERA FOOTAGE AND NO ONE HAS VIDEO FROM A DAMN CELLPHONE!" Ace yelled. "SO BASICALLY THESE PEOPLE HAVE A PLAYGROUND TO SPEW THEIR IDIOTIC SHIT ABOUT KAI AND NO ONE KNOWS THE FUCKING TRUTH!"

"Ace!" Gregory said his eyebrows knitted into a frown. "Didn't your mother tell you last night to stop watching RNC because you were throwing items at the TV."

He sighed. "Dad you know I'm hard-headed, just…yeah I know they do this with every black person who is a victim of police brutality. Their story makes it to the national news, but it's different when you're now wearing the shoe that was on the other foot."

"Ace is right when it's your nephew who they are blaming for his own death the sting from their words linger. I know it's not supposed to bother you, how can it not? You want to do everything in your power to defend his image."

Gregory took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "I know I'm right there with the both of you fighting this internal of battle of not lashing out."

"So am I," Dwight expressed. "To them it's just another person who has become a hashtag but that's my grandson."

Dwight made himself cup of coffee and took it over to the window and opened the blinds slightly every major and local network satellite truck lined both sides of their street.

"I'm going for walk to calm down. Sorry Sam for the outburst you're trying to work."

"Ace it's fine when your job is to throw a football with thousands of fans screaming at the top of their lungs you learn to block it out." Sam teased.

They got up and left the room Gregory closed the door behind them. "I pray he doesn't go outside for a walk. "

"Since we got here these people have not moved! GIT!" He banged on the window.

"Dwight get away from the window before we see our pictures on Celeb News Zone dot com. This is big news, it's happened before but not to a celebrity child." He looks over to Sam and says "How is that statement coming along son?"

"Rough." Sam pushed away from his desk and went to make himself a cup of coffee. He raised his cup and took a sip of the hot brew. "Dad I know what I want to say but when it comes to expressing them I draw a blank."

"Son you should have let Olivia handle that. She's a fixer and she's good at what she does. Remember how she handled that DC mistress."

"Yeah, she got that nice lady no jail time she was able to spend it with her grand-kids."

"Olivia is good at what she does but this is my son I want my words to be read not a pre written message that don't know the pain my family is going through." He walked over to his desk and plopped down in his office chair. "Also I want to keep just a little bit busy."

"I understand son, keeping busy is good but not too, too busy okay we'll leave you be. Gregory, let's join Stevie and Ace for that walk."

Sam flipped open his black spiral notebook and grabbed a pen, he stared at the blank sheet of paper for awhile until writing down the following: The Evans Family thanks you for your thoughts, prayers, and condolences during this difficult time. We ask that you continue to pray for us and respect our privacy."

"That looks good." He jumped, startled by the sound of her voice knocking over his coffee. "I didn't mean to startle you baby."

"It's okay baby I'll clean it up I thought you were helping your mother and my mother work on Kai's obituary." he asked pulling tissues out the tissue box to soak up the spill.

Mercedes went into the bathroom grabbed some paper towels, she poured some soap on it and held it in the sink under some warm water. Sam grabbed the swiffer wet jet, and returned to the office mopping the floor.

"I was watching you for a few minutes." She went back into the bathroom and grabbed more paper towels. "Babe how did that spot get over there by the window."

"Oh Dad spilled some while he was looking out the window. So um, how far are you all with Kai's obituary?"

"'Good Afternoon', are you done with the Evans Family statement? Mind if I read over it. Okay." She reached over and grabbed the notebook, pulling down her glasses and began reading. "Looks good."

"It's pretty basic Olivia that's all I could think of. Thanks."

"Basic is good we'll get this out there as you know everyone is vying to be the first to interview you that some have sent their questions over. I know we're not accepting requests at the moment but when we are I'll send them to you."

"Thanks Liv." Mercedes said, and she went over to the couch and sat down Sam came over and sat beside her.

"One more thing then I'll be out your way I think you and Mercedes should record a message for the protesters it's getting out of hand out there. A number of them are being arrested, tear gassed, and tazed. There's also been looting, which we think started by an agitator."

Sam groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh my goodness."

"I saw on the news earlier that they looted a 24Seven." Mercedes uttered. "It was a mob of them and more people were coming in."

"You can't tell people how to react but for damn sure they're going to know how we want them to conduct themselves. The people on the news are already dragging our son's name through the mud. Olivia how soon can you get a crew here?"

"In the next half hour we can go live if you want?" She looked between them for approval. "Alright I'll get that set up."

"Thanks Liv you are the best! Honey I thought we said we weren't going to watch the news."

"I was helping our moms with Kai's obituary and I needed a moment to myself, so I turned on the TV that's the first thing I saw." She pulled a tissue from her bra dabbing at her eyes.

"I know I had to step away yesterday when my mother asked me, 'who do you want to be a pallbearer', I'm still coming to grips with my son being killed she's asking me about pallbearers." Sam leaned his head against Mercedes crying silently.

"How could this be happening to us. I want to wake up from this nightmare and everything be normal. I'm waiting for Kai to walk through the door and say, 'Mom I'm home,' 'Mom what's for dinner', 'Mom I love you'", and-and stoop down to my height give me the best hug."

There was a faint knock heard at the door and Sam yelled out. "Who is it?"

"Me! Is it okay if I come in? I have a question to ask." Damaris asked peaking around the door.

Mercedes sadly laughs and said, "Come on in Demi. What's this question you have for your Daddy and me?"

"Why are they calling Kai a thug Daddy?"


End file.
